


I'm sorry.

by GodsMistake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sans Is Punny, Smut soon enough, Smuttttyyy, You like art, skelebros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsMistake/pseuds/GodsMistake
Summary: "I'm sorry"An apologetic, anxious, non talkative girl, who decides to do the world a favour, and leave them be.She meets a very energetic skeleton.. And his friends.





	1. Chapter 1

_chomp_

 

Ahh.. Y/n.

You've done it again. A perfect, tomato and mayonnaise sandwich. At least something good is coming out from today. A small unnoticeable smile appeared on your face. 

Sitting behind the tall, green recycle bin. You picked up your led pencil and decided to continue drawing a small Rottweiler, who was once your dog. Her soft, black and brown hooded coat of fur was always nice to pat. Her big owl-like brown eyes were a beautiful sight. It's a shame that she passed away. But, being old isn't something anyone can control. 

Staring at the unfinished drawing, you sadly smile. 

"I miss you, Buffy.." 

 

Buffy was really the only one you could call a friend, in life. Everyone else seemed to be one person one day, then a different person the next. Which is why you didn't bother making any more friends. After grade 7.. Wow, you're in university now.. (Idk wot u do, so... I'm sorry), anyway, you completely shut people out .. People, and monsters. 

Monster have been on the surface for at least 2 years now. I've never met, or talked to one. But, you have seen quite a few of them. To be honest, they look pretty cool. I mean, humans will never be able to look as cool as them. 

Unfortunately, most humans don't want them up here, and haven't 'gotten used to them being here'. You honestly didn't know why, they haven't done anything harmful, they just look different, that's all. 

 Taking another bite of your sandwich, you sadly discover that you've finished it. You look sadly towards your empty hand, but decide to go back to drawing Buffy.

 

_RIIING_

 

you groan in disappointment. You hated class.. So many people.. So many eyes.. So many opinions.. 

You quickly get up and leave your uncomfortable, yet safe, hiding spot. The spot you go to, every recess and lunch, to get away from the crowd. It's basically a deserted place where all the bins and litter go. No one, not even the school staff go there, until 4PM each day, with other bin bags, from a classroom.

You found that place whilst trying to hide from a group of people who were teasing you about your weight.

Ever since then, it's been your little spot. And you honestly enjoyed it. The bins never smelt.. that bad. And it was always quiet. 

 

Rushing off to class, you carefully make your way into your classroom, you were always trying to be the first one to class, you were afraid that if you were late, someone would take your seat, which was at the back corner of the classroom, next to the left window, it had a view of a road, traffic was common. Or that people wouldn't let you in the classroom, if you were late, they would just watch you outside .. Whilst you're just out there, wanting to come in... O-or, their eyes would just follow, until you sat down.  

You used to be at the from of the classroom, but people would poke you constantly on your back. There were 3 monsters in your class, a fish lady, a .. Skeleton and .. A dinosaur? Anyway, they were the only ones who left you be. Which is nice .. Maybe they know how it feels..

 The fish lady is .. Intimidating. She seems like someone who fights a lot, but I listen to what she says sometimes, her and the other two monsters sit at a table a little bit away from mine, the right side, in the back. She compliments her fellow monsters a lot, I can only assume that they're all friends. She has long red hair, with always seems to be in a pony tail, as well as a side fringe which covers a black eye patch.. Maybe something she got in a fight. She wears a blank tank top and blue jeans with knee high black boots. Her .. 'Skin' or well, scales, are blue, she's got sharp teeth and says "ngah" quite often.

The dinosaur.. ? Well, she's a small yellow dinosaur, and by small, I mean, she's just taller than me.. I think. She's a lot shorter than the other two. She's got yellow skin .. And wears a white lab coat, you can only assume it's for warmth, or something. Maybe she's a big fan of science. She stutters her words a lot, well, when you listen to her, which isn't often, you normally only listen to your name being called on the roll and what work you need to do, that's it, which is why you don't know most people's name. Anyway, she's pretty quiet compared to the other two, maybe something happened to make her seem shy? don't know. 

Now, the skeleton, he's VERY energetic. He's got a lot of confidence in himself and he seems like just a nice  ~~per~~ monster.  He calls himself 'the Great Papyrus' constantly. He wears a nice long scarf, with blue .. Underwear like .. Shorts.. As well as a sort of cream coloured top. His shirt covers his rib, to what I can only assumed to be bones, and leaves his spine exposed. And He's got knee high boots. To be honest, you were quite jealous of Papyrus. He seems so confident.. Something you've never been. 

 

You walk over to your seat, and sit down, take out your sketch book, and start doodling your face in a manga style. 

"WOWIE, YOU'RE QUITE THE ARTIST!!" 

"G..GAH!" 

You jolt up in panic, quickly closing your book and turn to your right. Only to find the tall, very tall, energetic skeleton. 

"I APOLOGISE, HUMAN. I DID NOT MEAN TO STARTLE YOU" He quickly says with a regretful expression. 

Startled is an understatement.. 

"I'm sorry.." You whisper

"WHATEVER FOR?" 

His loud voice echoes through the room, making the teacher look up, observing.

"I.. I.. I didn't mean.. To make you .. Feel bad.. I'm sorry." You refused to look up at him.

"WORRY NOT, HUMAN. THE GRRREAT PAPYRUS, DOES NOT NEED AN APOLOGY" 

You lift your head slowly, only to seem him smile 

".. S..sorry. A-Ah! Thank you for the compliment.. It's appreciated, very much." 

The teacher hmmed quietly. 

"YOU'RE VERY WELCOME, HUMAN!" 

 

For a short moment of silence, you suddenly hear stomps coming from outside the classroom. Then all of a sudden the fish lady appears behind Papyrus, giving him a noogy. (Or however you spell it, sorry T-T) 

"NGAH, PAPYRUS, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE GOING TO BE IN HERE, YOU JUST LEFT" 

"NOO, DON'T NOOGY ME!" 

You stare in confusion, why did he leave them? 

 

"U..undyne, let him g-g-go now.." The short little dinosaur appeared behind them

"But Alphysss" says the fish lady.. Or.. 'Undyne'.

.. 'Alphys' looked at her, and Undyne let Papyrus go.

"THANK YOU, ALPHYS"

"N-n-n-o problem" 

Undyne scoffed.

"AND TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION UNDYNE, I CAME HERE TO SEE Y/N" 

They all look at you.

You get nervous .. How does he know your name ..

"I-i" you stutter before you were interrupted. 

"WHY DID YOU WANT TO SEE THIS PUNK?" 

"P..punk?" Is all you say.

"FUFUFU-"

"UNDYNE, BE NICE TO THE HUMAN. I WANTED TO SEE HER, BEFORE ANYONE ELSE SHOWED UP, BECAUSE IT WOULD SEEM SHE DOESN'T HAVE FRIENDS"

 

"NGAH, Well, others are going to come in any minute, talk to her after and sit down, you punk" 

"AHH, YOU'RE QUITE RIGHT, UNDYNE. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SIT DOWN, UNTIL AFTER, HUMAN" 

The teacher smirked, and wrote something down. 

After 5 or so minutes, class officially started, people had their books out, laptops and pencils, and were ready to hear what the teacher had to say. 

"So, today class, we will be starting a group project" 

Oh no..

Maybe you can get out of it, as usual.. 

"Here are the groups."

On the smart board (electric screen that's in front of the class) they had groups of 4. You were searching for your name. 

Papyrus

Undyne

ALPHYS

Y/N 

 

.. 

 


	2. A/N

Hello,

I would like to apologise; school has been so hectic. I was not able to update this. However, I will be able to in at least a week, max. So expect a chapter very soon. Uvu

 

Once again, I'm very sorry. I did not quit this and I won't, for a while.


	3. F..friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does y/n make a friend?

"OH GOODIE!" Papyrus beamed.

'..how is this good?' You thought.

"NYAGH! I don't want a human in our group.." Undyne said.

"W..we've g..g..got to give her a c-chance." Said Alphys.

 

I stared blankly at the teacher; who was smirking. 

.. So, he's racist. Disgusting. Fine, I'll be in there group. Only to show him, though. I can do it. 

"HUMAN! WHY DON'T YOU SIT OVER HERE? WE'VE GOT PLENTY OF ROOM" 

.. He looks so excited. Why? Nothing's excited about this, about me.

Undyne turned her head, Alphys sat quietly; smiling nervously and Papyrus pat the spot next to him.

You could hear snickers throughout the classroom. 'Assholes.'

You got up slowly and nervously made your way next to Papyrus. His smile .. Somehow,  widened. 

"YAY! NOW, WHAT IS THE GROUP FOR?" Turns to the teacher. 

"Drawng."  He says bluntly. 

"WOWIE!" 

"That's what I'm talking about, punks!" 

"O-o-oh.."

The rest of the class, including you, sighed irritatedly. Papyrus gave you a small glance. The rest of the class was about what you would be drawing about; the assignment was that you needed to create a drawing or piece of artwork about how you felt being with the people in the group. Then displaying it on a big piece of cardboard. 

After the bell went, Papyrus and the others said their goodbyes, and you went to walk about the gate to go home when.. 

"WAIT! HUMAN!" 

You freeze for a moment, then turn around. 

'Lovely..' 

"Yes...?"

"WHY DO YOU DRAW IF  YOU DO NOT LIKE IT?" 

"Uhh... I'm sorry?" 

"WELL, YOU SEEMED DISPLEASED ABOUT OUR ASSIGNMENT"

"I'm not upset about the assignment. I just don't like showing my art to people" 

"BUT WHY NOT? YOU'RE VERY GOOD AT ART! NOT AS GOOD AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BUT GOOD!" 

he gives you a... sincere .. Smile.

You felt you're face get a little warm. 

"T..thanks.."

He gently pats your head. His sincere smile stained on his skull; he quickly takes out his phone.

"SINCE WE'RE GOING TO BE IN A GROUP, LET US EXCHANGE NUMBERS!" 

Be seemed very excited; over a number. It was kind of sweet, actually. I mean, I've never had anyone ask for my number; other than family. 

"Sure." 

I out my number in his phone; he told be he'd message me when he got home. And thus, we went our separate ways. 

Walking home you thought about your group. Papyrus..he seems nice. I don't really get how he is so nice. There's only 3 monsters in our class, him being one of them; classmates don't talk to them, they only ignore them. And yet, he seemed to beam at everything that went his way. He's so confident.. so cool..

 

You reached your apartment, it was small, but big enough for two people; you live alone. 

You walk over to your couch and turn on the TV to watch (idk pick a movie..). A few moments later, you feel your phone vibrate; it was papyrus

 

****: HELLO, HUMAN! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I HAVE RETURNED HOME SAFELY, AND I HOPE YOU DID AS WELL! 

You: Heya, Papyrus. I'm glad you got home safe. I did too.

Cool Skeleton: AAH, THAT IT FANTASTIC! NOW WE CAN TALK DAILY!

You: Sure, lol.

Cool Skeleton: HUMAN, DO YOU LIKE SPAGHETTI?

You:  Yeah, why? 

Cool Skeleton: WOWIE!! YOU MUST COME OVER AND TRY MY AMAZING SPAGHETTI, SOME TIME! 

.. Did he ask you over? I mean, it's just spaghetti. What could go wrong? 

You: Sure. How about tomorrow?  

Cool Skeleton: OH YES! PERFECT! AND YOU'LL GET TO MEET MY BROTHER, SANS! 

You: what's he like?

Cool Skeleton: LAZY! VERY, VERY LAZY! IT'S HARD TO GET HIM TO DO ANYTHING! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO GET HIM OUT TO MEET NEW FRIENDS, BUT HE JUST WON'T. HOOHOO. BUT, HE'S VERY COOL! OBVIOUSLY NOT AS COOL AS ME! BUT COOL! HE TELLS STUPID PUNS AND JOKES  AND HIS DARN SOCK! HOOHOO, HE'LL NEVER PICK UP HIS SOCK! AND I DO EVERYTHING FOR HIM! I EVEN FEED HIS PET ROCK. 

Wow, that was a lot to read. 

You: pet rock?

Our conversation went on for about 2 hours before he said he was going make spaghetti for him and his brother's dinner. You just ordered cheese pizza. 

It was Saturday; you had gotten up early and picked up your phone. 

Cool Skeleton: HUMAN? WHEN WILL YOU BE COMING OVER?

it took you a minute to wake up, but you responded at least two minutes after. 

You: When am I allowed too?

Cool Skeleton: NOW. 

You: oh.. Papyrus, isn't it a little early? 

Cool Skeleton: IT'S ALREADY 7:02AM! BESIDES, IT'S A GOOD EXCUSE TO WAKE MY LAZY BROTHER UP! HE SEEMED INTERESTED WHEN HE HEARD YOU WERE COMING! 

You: Interested?

Cool Skeleton: YES, NOW I LIVE AT (skelebros address) 

You: Alright, I'll see you in about 20 minutes.

Cool Skeleton:SPLENDID! 

You out your phone down and decided to wear a pear of leggings with an oversized grey hoodie, black sneakers. It took you at least 20 ish minutes to get to Papyrus' house, but you made it.

You knocked on the door. It swung open so quickly you jolted back. 

"HUMAN!! WELCOME!" Papyrus smiled down at you. 

"H..hey! Sorry I'm a little late..." 

"NO NEED TO APOLOGISE, HUMAN! PLEASE COME IN!"

He stepped aside, letting you through then closed the door behind you. He waddled next to you. .. He's so tall. 

"SANS WILL BE DOWN IN A MOMENT! PLEASE TAKE A SEAT!"

"Thank you.."

Well, he's very polite. Which is nice.

You take your seat on the far end of the three seater (?) couch. Papyrus sits next to you. 

"THANK YOU FOR COMING! IT'S VERY EXCITING, ACTUALLY. ALL THE HUMANS UP HERE DO NOT SEEM TO WANT TO STAY OVER, HOOHOO"

He looks at his lap for a moment, then smiles back at you.

"You don't need to thank me.. And maybe they're just jealous of you. I mean, you're the nicest person I've met.. In a long time. If anything, I should be the one thanking you. Besides, maybe they're just overwhelmed by your coolness..."

Papyrus' eye glimmered. His smile grew wider. 

"WOWIE! YES, OF COURSE THAT IS THE REASON. ALSO, THERE IS NO REASON TO THANK ME EITHER! I'M JUST BEING A FRIEND."

**Author's Note:**

> .. The reader's personality, is much like my own.  
> I'm sorry if you don't enjoy it.


End file.
